


Miraculous Heroes Discord

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, Discord server, I ship multi chat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: foxy: ships ships SHIPSbadylug: nOOOOO
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. beginnings

**Chat Noir** just joined. Hide your bananas.

Never gonna give **Carapace** up. Never gonna let **Carapace** down.

**Rena Rouge** just joined the server - glhf!

**Rena Rouge** : omg is this happening

Welcome **Viperion**. We hope you brought pizza.

**Carapace** : yuppp

**Ryuko** just slid into the server.

**Viperion** : Wow hi everyone

**Rena Rouge** : hellooooo

**Ryuko** : Hello, everyone.

it's a bird! It's a plane! Nevermind, it's just **Bunnyx**

**Rena Rouge** : who's bunnyx??

**Bunnyx** : I don't get my miraculous until the future, basically. But I know I get it because I've seen future me

**Rena Rouge:** oh cool!

**Roi Singe** just joined. Everyone, look busy

**Roi Singe:** is this 4 all the heroes????

**Rena Rouge** : haha yup!

**Roi Singe:** awesome!!

Ready player **Pegasus**

**Pegasus** : greetings

**Ladybug:** now that everyone is here, I'll be going over _the rules._

**Chat Noir:** milady, do you think we're forgetting someone??

**Ladybug:** Oh! I forgot aspik!

**Chat Noir** : NO! Multimouse!

**Ladybug:** but they’re both retired...

**Chat Noir:** PLEASE milady!!! MULTI IS AWESOME

**Ladybug:** is she now

**Ladybug:** okay fine. but i will also add Aspik.

**Chat Noir:** purrfect

**Ladybug:** (≖_≖ ) I'll never escape

**Chat** **Noir** : (✿◠‿◠) never

**Rena Rouge:** my shipper heart-

We've been expecting you, **Multimouse**

Cheers, love! **Aspik** is here

**Ladybug** : Now that everyone is here, here are the rules. 

**Ladybug:** 1\. Keep the profanity to a minimum.

2\. No bullying/being rude.

3\. DO NOT tell anyone about this server.

4\. do NOT reveal identities, or say anything that could let anyone figure out who you are.

5\. LOG OUT when you aren't on the server

6\. The #seniors chat is for Rena, Carapace, Chat and I. that is because we are admins.

7\. Stick to the rules!!

**Chat Noir** : yup. (─‿‿─)

**Carapace:** wow im an admin

**Chat Noir:** well, you & Rena have been heroes for the longest, besides bugaboo and i.

**Rena Rouge:** I see.

**Ladybug:** it should be easy to stick to the rules.

**Pegasus:** Yes.

**Rena Rouge:** omgomg imma change my name

**Rena Rouge** changed their name to **foxy**

**foxy** : haha there :)

**Carapace:** me tooooo

**Carapace** changed their name to **tmntkid**

**tmntkid:** this is it lmao

**Bunnyx:** same

**Bunnyx** changed their name to **from the future**

**from the future:** hey

**Roi Singe** changed their name to **DonkeyKong**

**DonkeyKong** : hehe hi

**foxy** : oh chat, btw... who's Multimouse??

**Chat Noir:** one of the best heroes on the team. too bad I found out her identity, or else she would still be able to use the miraculous. She managed to put on MULTIPLE miraculouses at a time during kwami buster.

**foxy:** woah.

**foxy:** wait chat.... it sounds like u like her,,,, do u??

**Chat Noir:** ofc!!

**Chat Noir:** WAIT not like that

**foxy** : mk. i trust you're not lying to me

**Multimouse** : omg thanks kitty

**foxy:** KITTY

**Chat Noir:** hey purrincess

**foxy:** PRINCESS

**foxy:** WGAT

**Viperion** : rip

**tmntkid:** rip

**from the** **future:** rip

**foxy:** OMG U LIKEEEEE EACH OTHER

**Multimouse:** no

**Chat Noir:** we don't. multi is just a friend

**foxy:**

**from the future:** no. I don't hear anything.

**tmntkid:** nope. not a thing.

**Multimouse:** kill me

**Chat Noir:** & me

**foxy** : NOPE! no killing

**Viperion:** im only a little confused

**DonkeyKong:** I'm a lot confused.


	2. not on my minecraft server

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug changes her name and we remember *gag* miracle queen

#general

**Ladybug** changed their name to **badylug**

**badylug:** i rly did that

**foxy:** u rly did

**foxy:** hey LB i have a question

**badylug** : shoot

**foxy:** it it weird?? knowing our identities? like watching us talk when we could actually hate each other irl

**badylug:** I mean, yeah. Sometimes I forget you’re supposed to be Rena Rouge when I see everyone interacting.

**Chat Noir:** i agree 

**badylug:** Forgot you knew.. miracle queen *sigh*

**Chat Noir:** i thought we agreed to never bring that day up ever again

**tmntkid:** that was a whole mess

**from the future:** hahah i wasn’t there 😚✌️

**foxy:** i bet u were, you just didn’t qualify to go up and fight bc u haven't used a miraculous yet

**from the future:** shut up

**Pegasus:** there is no way you weren’t, Bunnyx. Everyone in Paris got stung by a wasp

**Viperion:** ugh, I remember that.

**Viperion:** I was doing something important when I got hit.

**badylug:** you were?

**Viperion:** yeah. I was helping a friend

**Ryuko:** I was with a friend, too.

**tmntkid:** I was at rena’s house

**foxy:** I remember that u were so nervous

**tmntkid:** officially meeting the parents is nerve wrecking !!!!

**badylug:** ugh yeah it is

**from the future:** rena bullied me ladybug kick her. shut up is bad word

**foxy:** nooooooo

**badylug:**... so what do you guys want to talk about?

**foxy:** ships

**badylug:** nobody has any ideas???

**foxy:** ships 

**badylug:** shame.

**Chat Noir:** SHIPS

**foxy:** ships ships SHIPS

**badylug:** nooooooooo

**tmntkid:** I ship me and rena 

**badylug:** me too. That’s my only ship tho.

**Chat Noir:** If me and Multi started dating would u be jealous

**badylug:** LMAOOOO NO DHSFDJSOAIFJGHJDKSCLXVJNB HAHHAAHAAHH

**foxy:** you tried, chat

**Chat Noir:** I did

**badylug:** I should date Multi. She probably likes me more.

**Chat Noir:** you wouldnt. SHE IS MY PRINCESS

**badylug:** I,,,,, would,,,

**foxy:** where is multi??? we need her to settle this

**from the future:** got my popcorn

**tmntkid:** got my... carrots

**from the future:** wow ur healthy

**tmntkid:** my brother eats all the good snacks 😔

**from the future:** hahah that sux

**Multimouse:** ladybug

**Chat Noir:** fuck

**Viperion** : NO SWEARING!!!1!!111 not on this server

**from the future:** fuck

**foxy:** fuck

**DonkeyKong:** fudge

**Multimouse:** im leaving

**Chat Noir:** can I come over

**Multimouse:** sure

**foxy:** lmao WGAT

**Multimouse:** what*

**Ryuko:** What is going on?

**Pegasus:** Not sure.

**foxy:** wait,,,,,,,,,,, multibug

**foxy:** nah ladynoir's stil my otp


	3. snake friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien's a lil insecure and alix isn't helping

#general

**Viperion:** why is my snake friend Aspik never on????

**Chat Noir:** he's probably just busy

**Viperion:** haha yeah right

**badylug:** haha yeah right

**Aspik:** i've been summoned

**Viperion:** why are u never on

**Aspik:**

**from the future:** hey egghead

**Aspik:** y u bullie me

**from the future:** fun

**Aspik:**

**badylug:** anyways

**foxy:** bunnyx is a hyprocrite

**from the future:** noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo im not I swear lb u didn't see anything rite??

**foxy:** im an admin too

**tmntkid:** o shit

**from the future:** u only think she's badass cuz she's ur gf

**tmntkid:** I mean

**foxy:** babe!

**tmntkid:** babe ❤️

**foxy:** babe ❤️

**from the future:** wtf ew

**Viperion:** oh so you guys are _that_ couple

**foxy:** yeah lmao

**from the future:** christ

**Aspik:** does everyone think im an egghead????????????????????

**Viperion:** I mean yeah

**tmntkid:** yeah

**badylug:** yeah honestly. the head thing was not the move.

**Aspik:** wow thanks LADYBUG

**badylug:** im just saying

**from the future:** wow so im not the only 1

**foxy:** you were being a hypocrite, but you didn't lie

**from the future:** you've redeemed urself.

**foxy:**... thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short i just wrote it hehe


	4. identities revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alya and marinette comes to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to read the notes @ the end of the chapter

#general

**foxy:** hey, lb? cn?

**badylug:** wassup

**Chat Noir:** what

**foxy:** do our temp hero identities rly matter?? like our indentures were compromised by hawkmoth... sooooo could we like do a reveal?? its not rly like we would know each other and we've been getting to know each other a lot over the past month,,,, and.....

**Chat Noir:** bugaboo? idk why not

**badylug:** well...... I don't see why not? I mean,,,,,,,,,,,,

**badylug:** idk

**badylug:** uh sure?? I mean,,

**badylug:** okay so I talked to tikki (my Kwami) and she says its ok. but hold on

**Chat Noir:** milady?

Chat Noir and badylug

**Chat Noir:** why are you so hesitant

**badylug:** wait, I had just realized something. tell them it's fine, except for bunnyx

**Chat Noir:** ok bugaboo

**badylug:** ugh why

#general

**Chat Noir:** she's fine w it, excluding bunnyx

**foxy:** wait fr?!?!?!?! omg cool

**from the future:** ugh why

**badylug:** u know why

**foxy:** hello, im alya cesaire, runner of the Ladyblog.

**tmntkid:** im nino lahiffe, an aspiring dj, and alya's bf

**from the future:** woah.

**donkeykong** : hey guys! its Kim

**foxy:** O.o

**Pagasus:** I'm Max, but you guys mostly already know me.

**from the future:** my turn: O.o

**Viperion:** i'm Luka, most of you guys know me as Juleka's brother.

**Ryuuko:** Hello, I'm Kagami. I recognize most of your names, from my friends Adrien and Marinette.

**foxy:** its all coming together...

**Aspik:** I was summoned once again. I'm Adrien

**foxy:** lmao what if lb was mari

**Multimouse:** hahahhahahahahahhaahhahahaah that's impossible cuz I'm Marinette! hey Alya!!!

**foxy:** OMG~ hey girl

**Chat Noir:** been waiting for the reveal so I could do this

**Chat Noir** changed **Multimouse** 's name to **Purrincess**

**Purrincess:** cmon chat, now they're all gonna make fun of me :((

**Chat Noir:** whoops

**foxy:** DOFKJGHKFDLS;'FLKGJHGKFDL;SFKOIGHUEIOWADPS[FJKLGRSF GIRL

**Purrincess:** soz lmao

**tmntkid:** we've known each other for what??? nine years? and for what

**Purrincess:** I've known you for as long as I've known most of the ppl in our class, but go off ig

**from the future:**... damn

**foxy:** mari if you and adrien weren't already aspik and multimouse, when it would be so obvious you two are chat and ladybug

**Purrincess:** HAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ME LADYBUG? IM SO CLUSMY AND DUMB AND NOT GRACEFUL AND STUPID AHHAHAHAHHAAH

**foxy:** c h i l l

**Purrincess:** right, sorry

**foxy:** do u guys think chat and ladybug know us outside the mask?? thats why we all know each other!

**Ryuuko:** The only mutual friends you and I have are Adrien and Marinette, but they're Aspik and Multimouse.

**foxy:** ugh ur rite

**Viperion:** still, we are all connected

**Purrincess:**.... funny

**foxy:** I think I know what's going on her, mari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im FUCKING lazy and I kinda want to make a miracuclass fic bc I feel like I could write the characters all better, and Lila is so much fun to expose, but then id have to put a small hiatus on this fic, so PLEASE tell me what y'all think. I'm still technically a new writer, and this isn't my priority fic,,,, so yeah? ig

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP MULTIMOUSE & CHAT NOIR


End file.
